Un charme déroutant
"Un charme déroutant" est le seizième épisode de la deuxième saison de Buffy contre les vampires. Il est le vingt-huitième épisode de la série et a été diffusé pour la première fois le 10 février 1998 sur le réseau de télévision The WB. Il a été écrit par Marti Noxon et réalisé par James A. Contner. Synopsis Alex destine à Cordelia un sortilège d'amour qui lui est retourné avec des effets désastreux lorsque toute la population féminine de Sunnydale tombe subitement et frénétiquement sous son charme. Résumé Gênée pour sa réputation, Cordelia rompt avec Alex, car ses amies, dont Harmony, ont fini par apprendre leur liaison. Elle le quitte le jour de la Saint-Valentin et, blessé, Alex demande à Amy de jeter un sort à Cordelia pour la faire tomber amoureuse de lui afin qu'il puisse se venger. Mais, le lendemain, Alex trouve Cordelia inchangée alors que Buffy, Amy et Willow poursuivent Alex de leurs assiduités. C'est ensuite toutes les filles du lycée qui sont touchées et Alex, très mal à l'aise, avoue à Giles ce qu'il a fait. Buffy et Amy commencent à se battre pour Alex et la sorcière transforme Buffy en rat. Alex trouve Cordelia en train de se faire agresser par plusieurs filles qui lui reprochent de l'avoir quitté. Il vole à son secours. Tous les deux se font ensuite poursuivre par une horde de lycéennes amoureuses et enragées. Alex et Cordelia trouvent refuge chez les Summers mais Joyce est elle aussi touchée par le sortilège, de même que Drusilla qui empêche Angelus de tuer Alex. Cordelia et lui se barricadent alors dans la cave et Alex avoue à Cordelia qu'il a fait jeter ce sort pour elle. De son côté, Giles persuade Amy d'annuler ses sorts et Buffy retrouve sa forme humaine alors que toutes les autres femmes reprennent leurs esprits au moment où elles allaient tuer Alex et Cordelia. Le lendemain, tout rentre dans l'ordre et Cordelia choisit de laisser tomber ses amies pour se remettre avec Alex. Casting Crédités au générique * Sarah Michelle Gellar — Buffy Summers * Nicholas Brendon — Alexander Harris * Alyson Hannigan — Willow Rosenberg * Charisma Carpenter — Cordelia Chase * David Boreanaz — Angelus * Anthony Stewart Head — Rupert Giles Crédités en début d'épisode * Seth Green — Oz * Camila Griggs — Mrs. Litto * Jack Conley — Gib Cain Crédités en fin d'épisode * Larry Bagby III — Larry * Megahn Perry — Theresa * Keith Campbell — Loup-garou Lotion * Bill Ferguson — Bassiste * Jim Ferguson — Guitariste * Rob Youngberg — Batteur * Tony Zajkowski — Chanteur Apparitions Personnages *Diana (mentionnée) *Hécate (mentionnée) *Mr. Baird (mentionné) *Mrs. Beakman *Cody Weinberg *Jessica Harris (mentionnée) *Katherine Wexford *Cuisinière du Lycée Organisations et Titres *Dingoes Ate My Baby *Cordettes *Scooby-Gang *La Tueuse *Observateur Espèces *Humain *Vampire *Sorcière Événements *La Saint-Valentin Lieux *Le Bronze *Bric & Broc *Maison des Harris *Maison des Summers *Lycée de Sunnydale **Bibliothèque du Lycée de Sunnydale *Cimetière de Restfield **Mausolée Alpert Armes et Objets *Hache d'incendie Sortilèges et Rituels *Sort d'amour *Transmutation *Champ de force *Sort de transformation en rat *Sorts de renversement de transformation en rat Morts *Un vampire, tué par Buffy. *Une jeune fille, cœur arraché par Angelus. Le Saviez-vous ? *Cet épisode est centré sur Alex. *Cet épisode à réunit une audience de 9.2 millions et il se place à la 26ème place des épisodes préférés de téléspectateurs de Buffy. *Après que cet épisode fut diffusé en Angleterre, la chaîne SkyTV a arrêté de diffuser Buffy pendant plus d'un an et a recommencé sa diffusion après de nombreuses plaintes de fans. *L'épisode "La Boule de Thésulah" aurait du être à cette place, mais les créateurs devait absolument écrire un épisode pour masquer l'absence de Sarah Michelle Gellar qui devait tourner dans Saturday Night Live. Joss Whedon a dit : « On l'a écrit pour combler le manque de Sarah...Je me disais "On doit penser à un truc qui changera Buffy en rat pendant plusieurs jours" ». Du coup, Sarah a tourné les scènes de l'épisode avant tout le monde avant de partir pour New York. *Buffy reçoit un paquet remplit de rose avec une carte marqué "Bientôt" (Soon). Dans le film I Know What You Did Last Summer, le personnage qu'interprète Sarah Michelle Gellar trouve le même message sur le miroir de sa salle de bain. *Dans la chambre d'Alex, on peut trouver un poster des X-Men en clin d'œil à Joss Whedon qui est un grand fan. Il s'inspire d'ailleurs parfois du personnage de Kitty Pride pour Buffy. *C'est la première fois qu'on voit la tombe avec marqué « Alpert » au cimetière de Sunnydale. Elle a été nommée ainsi en hommage au producteur Marc D. Alpert. Cette tombe apparait de très nombreuses fois tout au long de la série, notamment dans les épisodes "Réminiscence", "Acathla, partie 1" », "Le Zéro pointé", "Le Mariage de Buffy", "Superstar", "Jalousies" et "Toute la peine du monde, partie 2". *L'actrice Tamara Braun qui joue le rôle d'une fille folle d'Alex apparait également en tant que la vampire Tara dans l'épisode "La Métamorphose de Buffy". *Dans le numéro de Entertainment Weekly datant du 1er octobre 1999, le producteur Gareth Davies dit que c'est son épisode préféré. *Cet épisode est inclus dans le DVD Slayer Collection: Xander. *Nicholas Brendon dit également que c'est l'un de ses préférés, ajoutant qu'il a été très dur de ne pas rire pendant les scènes de séduction. Chronologie *Le groupe de Oz, "Dingoes Ate My Baby" se produise au Bronze pour la deuxième fois depuis l'épisode "La Momie inca". *La musique que le groupe joue, « Pain », peut également être entendue dans l'épisode "Le Masque de Cordolfo" dans la maison de Buffy. *Amy Madison apparait dans cet épisode mais a toujours un petit rôle. Elle jouera un plus grand rôle dans la sixième saison. *Amy demande à Buffy « Bad Breakup ? », ce que Buffy répond « Believe me when I say uh-huh ». Buffy fait référence au fait qu'Angel est perdu son âme un peu plus tôt dans la saison. *Jenny essaye de s'excuser par deux reprises auprès de Giles dans cet épisode. *Amy fera appel à la déesse Hécate à nouveau dans l'épisode "Intolérance", ce qui la transformera elle-même en rat pendant 3 ans. *La scène pendant laquelle Alex et Cordelia sont attaqués par toutes les filles dans le sous-sol de la maison de Buffy est reprise dans l'épisode "Folles de lui". Alex dit d'ailleurs de cette période que "c'était le bon temps". Par ailleurs, Willow essayera d'invoquer Hécate pour transformer R.J. Brooks en fille. Scènes coupées Il n'existe aucune scènes coupées pour cet épisode. Musiques *The Average White Band – « Got The Love » *Christophe Beck – « Buffy Rat » *Christophe Beck – « Mob Rush » *Christophe Beck – « Twice the Fool » *Four Star Mary – « Pain » *Naked – « Drift Away » Citations Alex : (à Willow) Arrête ça ! Il est temps que je réagisse en homme... et que je me tire ! Giles : Buffy, je peux te dire un mot ? Buffy : Une phrase entière si vous voulez. Oz : Tu bouges pas ! Buffy : (nue) Est-ce que j'ai vraiment le choix ? Références culturelles *Le titre original de cet épisode est inspiré d'un chanson de Frank Sinatra « Bewitched » dont certains couplets semblent parfaitement appropriés pour désigner la relation Alex/Cordelia. Galerie Photographies promotionnelles S02E16-1.jpg S02E16-2.jpg S02E16-3.jpg S02E16-4.jpg S02E16-5.jpg S02E16-6.jpg S02E16-7.jpg S02E16-8.jpg En coulisses Il n'existe aucune photo de tournage pour cet épisode Publicité S02E16 (PUBLICITE).jpg Vidéos thumb|left|335px de:Der Liebeszauber es:Embrujada, preocupada y confusa en:Bewitched, Bothered and Bewildered nl:Bewitched, Bothered and Bewildered Catégorie:Épisodes Catégorie:Saison 2 Catégorie:Épisodes Saison 2